


Jack's Phone

by orphan_account



Series: stupid 5sos and atl text fics [5]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), All Time Low, only very breifly tho
Genre: M/M, and having sex, its hot, jack writes cashton smut, luke is mean to ashton, more stupid boys, sending stupid texts, they all do the do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 10:58:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2770508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael: oh my fucking god...</p><p>Calum: what</p><p>Michael: just...holy shit</p><p>Ashton: whats happening mikey</p><p>Michael: i stole jackys phone and i....holy god i can't...</p><p>Or</p><p>The time Michael found some fanfiction on Jack's phone and they all had sex. Pretty much what it boils down to with 5sos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jack's Phone

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS NAUGHTY

Michael: oh my fucking god...

Calum: what

Michael: just...holy shit

Ashton: whats happening mikey

Michael: i stole jackys phone and i....holy god i can't...

Luke: seriously what the fuck is happening?!!!

Ashton: language lukey!

Luke: oh sorry daddy 

Ashton: SHUT UP

Calum: hahaha holy shit. nice one hemmings

Luke: i thank you

Ashton: seriously gtfo

Michael: GUYS! can we get back to me dying pls

Michael: i honestly can not breave 

Calum: alright mikey just tell us already 

Michael: i was just scrolling through his notes looking for black mail material when i found it...

Luke: dude the suspense is killing me

Michael: look away lukey...this is too adult for your eyes

Luke: oh fuck off

Calum: hahsha

Ashton: again with the suspence

Michael: i found this

Michael: "Please." Calum gasped out the plea as Ashton crowded him against the wall, hand on Calum's dick. The stokes were torturingly slow and Calum groaned again and begged.  
"Fuck! Please Ash!" Ashton smirked at this. He loved to tease and he knew all the things that made his boyfriend completely lose control. He pulled away to swipe his thumb across the tip and Calum made an agonized noise of desperation.  
"What do you want baby?" Ashton whispered, husky and deep in the bassist's ear. The voice sent shockwaves and shivers down Calum's spine.  
"Want me on my knees? Your cock in my mouth, all warm and wet around you." Calum's hips stuttered as Ash spoke and his pace sped up a little only to slow again.  
"Or I could fuck you against this wall. Hard. Fast. Rough. Just the way like it."  
"A-Ash...." Strangled moans fell from Calum's lips but Ashton kept talking and letting his fingers dance over Calum's cock.  
"Maybe I'll ride you. I know that gets you hot. Aw does little Cally want that? Want to be buried inside me, or do you want me pounding in to you?" Calum could only whimper, eyes screwed shut.  
"Well which is it? Answer me." The drummer demanded, tone harsh yet overwhelmingly teasing.  
"P-p-please...fuc-ck me Ash.." the words were broken between gasps as Ashton chose that moment to grasp Calum more firmly.  
"Fuck me hard." Ashton smiled at this and let go of Calum's dick, who whined at the loss of contact. He looked at his boyfriend desperately and Ashton looked to be considering it.  
"Tell you what," he said thoughtfully, "let me fuck your mouth and I might." Calum knew his knees would bruise with how quickly he dropped down and started to unzip Ashton's jeans. He pulled them down, along with his boxers and quickly took the tip into his mouth. The muscular boy groaned and grasped as the short black hair of his boyfriend. The tan boy let his jaw go slack as Ashton rocked his hips back and forth. His cock hit the back of Calum's throat and he moaned.  
"Mhmmn..Calum, so good." Calum felt a lot of satisfaction from knowing he could get Ashton just as worked up as he got him.  
"Strech yourself." Ashton spoke, his voice full of pleasure as he fucked Calum's mouth. Calum was only to happy to oblige as he reached down behind himself to push one finger in. The dryness stung painfully but Calum ignored it and continued to work the digit and to add another. Ashton pulled Calum back up, causing his fingers to slip out and kissed him filthy and dirty. Tougue roaming and teeth biting. He spun Calum so his face was pressed against the wall and pressed his tip to his entrance, his cock sliding a little with the saliva that covered it. He pushed in roughly and Calum let out a choked groan.  
"Fuck...urgh Ash come on!" Ashton felt that Calum had been teased enough that day so he quickly pulled out and pushed in again. His thrusts were fast and deep. Each one crushed Calum against the wall and had him gasping and moaning like a whore.  
"Jesus Christ!" The both turned and saw Luke with a horrified and disgusted expression. Silence fell over the room until Michael arrived after Luke and stared laughing as soon as he witnessed the situation. Luke dragged the guffawing Mikey from the room with a call of,  
"We'll talk later. Have fun." And the door slammed behind them. Ashton laughed pulled out of the bassist, who whined at the loss.  
"Sorry babe, but we can't continue after that. We should go talk to them." Ashton reasoned. "Lets go shower. I promise I'll sort you later." Calum knew he was right and if he was honest, he didn't feel like he could carry on after that without scarring himself further. Just kill him now. 

Calum: ........

Luke: 0___0 

Ashton: holy shit....

Michael: ikr..

Luke: ummm guys 

Calum: that is some of the most explicit cashton i have ever read

Ashton: and you've read a lot haha

Calum: what..were hot okay

Luke: guys...

Michael: i am insulted

Calum: you're the one telling us go 'have fun'

Luke: GUYS

Luke: am i seriously the only one who's turned on rn?

Michael: no..

Michael: kinda why i text you in the first place

Calum: ha told you we were hot

Luke: you still are 

Ashton: ah smooth lukey

Michael: just shut up and get over here

Calum: urgh fine were on our way

Ashton: cant believe jack wrote that

Calum: me either

Ashton: sounds like a good idea though

Ashton: talking dirty

Ashton: making you beg before fucking you hard and rough

Ashton: except this time mikey and luke will be watching 

Calum: *whimpers* 

Calum: lets go

Ashton: theyve been quiet..think they started without us

Calum: ah shit thats not okay

Ashton: LETS GAY! 

Calum: wow shut the fuck up and get over here

Calum: mikey and luke are making out

Calum: its hot af

Ashton: okay okay im on my way

Calum: lukey says hurry daddy 

Ashton: oh you can all fuck right off 

Calum: *giggles*

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILER ALERT: THEY HAVE SEX *WINK*


End file.
